sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Insane One
W skrócie Wstęp Nikt Ci nie pomoże, jeśli trafisz do klatki. Wtedy jest już za późno. Ja wiem o tym najlepiej. Starałam się, naprawdę starałam nie robić więcej głupstw. Ale cóż, wszyscy dostali to, na co zasłużyli, po tym co zrobili. Teraz muszę tylko nie dać się złapać. Powieść Wbiegłam po schodach na górę dysząc głośno. Cholera. Gdzie, do cholery, mam się schować? Łazienka. Jasne. Podbiegłam do niej i zabarykadowałam drzwi. Nie mogę pozwolić, aby mnie złapali. Nie tym razem. Już raz byłam w miejscu podobnym do tego, do którego chcieli mnie zabrać. Miejsce, do którego nigdy nie chcę wracać. Sama myśl o tym, że znowu będę musiała tam siedzieć, bez szansy na ucieczkę, napawa mnie odrazą i przerażeniem. Zsunęłam się po drzwiach, trzymając pistolet. Nigdy więcej. Miałam być wolna. Obiecał mi. Kłamca. Usłyszałam walenie do drzwi i otarłam łzy z oczu, mocniej zaciskając palce na broni. To moja jedyna nadzieja, pod warunkiem, że dobrze to rozegram. Mówili, że jestem niepoczytalna. A i tak to ja sprawiłam, że wszyscy zginą. Za pomocą jedynie mojego umysłu. No, może małej pomocy kilku znajomych, znających się na ładunkach wybuchowym. Poznałam ich w klatce. Zasłoniłam ręką usta, aby się nie zaśmiać. Odetchnęłam głęboko. Czas na przedstawienie. - M-mamo? C-czy… Już po wszystkim? – zaczęłam, płacząc. Lata w kólku teatralnym. Nikt o tym nie wiedział, ale to się przydaje. – C-czy… Jesteśmy j-już bezpieczne? Boję się, mamusiu… - Risa? Risie, proszę, posłuchaj mnie. Jesteśmy już bezpieczne. Poczekaj tu, dobrze? Pójdę po pana Erwina, rozumiesz? - T-tak… Pod warunkiem, ze obiecasz mi, że wrócisz. – Arnold Erwin. Pierdoła i kretyn. Nienawidzę go, bo myśli, że jest lepszy od innych tylko z powodu odznaki. - Oczywiście, Risie. Wrócę i już zawsze będziemy razem. Tylko ty i ja. Obiecuję. Usłyszałam że się oddala. Spojrzałam przed siebie. Okno. Co za kretyni! Myślą, że to, że jesteśmy na czwartym piętrze jest przeszkodą, jeśli ceną jest wolność? Zostawiłam mały przedmiot pod umywalką, w koszu na ubrania. Nie ma szans, że to zobaczą. Otworzyłam okno, i wystawilam za nie jedną nogę. - Żegnaj, mamo. Nie jest mi przykro, że zginiesz. Kłamałaś. Nigdy nie byłybyśmy razem. – spojrzałam w dół, ale wysokość nie budziła we mnie niepokoju. Próbowałam już takich rzeczy, kiedy zamknęli mnie samej w ciasnym pokoiku i trzymali pod kluczem. Jedynym wyjściem było okno. Okno prowadziło do wolności, do której dążyłam. Skoczyłam. Wylądowałam w krzakach, z nogami zaplątanymi w egzotyczne rośliny, które matka chciała mieć, ale nigdy się nimi nie zajmowała. Wstałam i spojrzałam na zegarek. Piętnaście sekund. Powinno wystarczyć. Rozejrzałam się dookoła i zaczęłam biec tak szybko, jak się da. W rękach wciąż trzymałam broń, gdyby jakiś zbyt pewny siebie glina jednak postanowił mnie zatrzymać. Odbiegłam na bezpieczną odległość i położyłam się na ziemi, odliczając z zamkniętymi oczami. Trzy, Dwa, Jeden. Poszło. Usłyszałam wybuch. Jednak nie znaleźli mojej niespodzianki pod umywalką. Naprawdę, czy dostali odznaki po znajomości? A potem otworzyłam oczy i zaczął mnie boleć brzuch. Wciąż siedziałam w łazience, w swoim domu. Otoczona przez skretyniałych policjantów. Ale dlaczego? - Dlacze… Nie dokończyłam. Dostałam od tego skretyniałego policjanta. Mocno. Złamał mi nos? No cóż, ciekawe, czy jego córcie ucieszą się, gdy przyjdę do nich, kiedy będą próbowały spać. Przyjdę i złamię nos każdej z nich. Złamię im każdą kość, jaką mają. A potem odwiedzę jego żonkę, i… - Nie przerywaj damie, kiedy mówi, pierdoło. – Spojrzałam mu w oczy i splunęłam. Chciał mnie uderzyć, ale tego nie zrobi. Nie ma jaj. - Z pewnością będziesz mogła uczyć mnie manier, kiedy już wrócisz ze swojego ukochanego ośrodka. – uśmiechnął się obleśnie. – Próbowaliśmy załatwić ci miejsce, ale jest zamknięty. Na dobre. Dlatego musieliśmy znaleźć inny. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie ci się podobało. Może nawet zabijesz się pierwszego dnia. - Na to bym nie liczyła. Muszę jeszcze odwiedzić kilka osób. Głównie z twojej rodziny. Ale potem - kto wie? Jeśli wtedy nie musiałabym patrzeć na twoją mordę, to bardzo chętnie. Parsknął. - Kiedy już wrócisz, nawet nie pomyślisz o czymś takim. Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję. Ale wiesz, muszę ci powiedzieć, że to nie ciebie mi szkoda. – uklęknął. – Szkoda mi twojej matki. Dlaczego ją zabiłaś, co? Co musiała ci zrobić, abyś zrobiła to w ten sposób? Na początku nie wiedziałam o czym mówi. Moja matka? Rozmawiałam z nią na chwilę przed wybuchem, krety… Oh, zapomniałam. Żadnego wybuchu nigdy nie było. Siedziałam pod drzwiami jej pokoju i słyszałam, że rozmawia z którąś ze swoich koleżanek. O mnie, oczywiście. Jej życie nigdy nie było na tyle ciekawe, żeby rozmawiać o sobie. Jedynym, co robiła, było oglądanie hiszpańskich telenoweli cały czas. A potem pojawiłam się ja. Powinna mi podziękować, że dzięki mnie ma o czym gadać. Nawet teraz, plotkując o mnie z koleżankami, oglądała głupie seriale. Odłożyła słuchawkę i westchnęła, malując ostatnie cztery paznokcie wściekle różowym lakierem. - Hej, mamo, zastanawiałam się… - zaczęłam, ściskając w rękach przeźroczystą żyłkę. – Czy kochasz ten telewizor i seriale tak bardzo, że możesz dla nich zginąć? - Hm? Tak, tak, jasne, kochanie. – Powiedziała, wcale mnie nie słuchając. Nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że zapaliła mi właśnie zielone światło. - Och, to wspaniale! W takim razie będzie ci pasowało, jeśli stanie się to dzisiaj? Cudownie! Podeszłam do niej od tyłu i patrząc w jej pełne przerażenia oczy zacisnęłam żyłkę na szyi. Zachichotałam, kiedy zaczęła krzyczeć. Próbowała mnie uderzyć, ale wciąż uważała głównie na swoje paznokcie, ponieważ lakier jeszcze nie zasechł. I nie zaschnie. - Nie, to nie tak skończysz! Zawsze chodziło ci o telewizor, prawda? Kochałaś go bardziej ode mnie, a to zaszczyt umrzeć z ręki prawdziwej miłości! Nie mogłabym ci tego zrobić. Zrzuciłam ją z kanapy i podsunęłam pod szafkę z telewizorem. Szarpała się, ale nie była dość silna. No cóż. - Pierdolona, mała… - Pa, mamo. Nie będzie mi cię brakowało. Poza tym spotkamy się jeszcze piekle. Mamy miejsca obok siebie, wszystko załatwiłam. – westchnęłam, rzucając jeszcze swiadomym ciałem swojej mamy w szafkę. Szafka zatrzęsła się, a telewizor spadł mamie na głowę, miażdżąc ją i rozbryzgując po pokoju. Zdjęłam resztki z twarzy i ust. Smakowała okropnie. Zupełnie jak jej mąż. Wszyscy członkowie mojej rodziny smakowali okropnie. To pewnie dlatego, że byli złymi ludźmi. Bili mnie i znęcali się nade mną. Ale byli bogaci i nikt nie mógł nic im zrobić. - Och, faktycznie. Ale wiesz, mnie nie jest szkoda. Nie masz pojęcia, jak było. – Spojrzałam na niego spode łba. – Nigdy nie musiałeś spędzać z nią całych dni. Wiesz, że żywcem upiekła mi kota? Znów parsknął, opluwając mnie i kilkoro swoich towarzyszy. Kretyn. - Kłamiesz. Nie uwierzę w żadne słowo o twojej matce. Cudowna kobieta. – Wstał i zdjął z głowy kapelusz. – Próbujesz się tylko usprawiedliwić. Wiesz, co zrobiła? Błagała nas o dobre miejsce dla ciebie. Pomagała nam znaleźć to najbardziej luksusowe. Nie zasługiwałaś na nią. - Luksusowa klatka? Masz pojęcie, jak tam w ogóle jest, idioto? - Nie, i nie mam ochoty się tym zajmować. Mnie to nie dotyczy. Ciesz się, że jesteś nieletnia i nie pójdziesz siedzieć na resztę swojego życia. - Wolałabym karę śmierci niż siedzieć w niewoli. Poza tym, nie mogliby mnie wsadzić. A wiesz dlaczego? Bo sam powiedziałeś, że jestem chora psychicznie. Sam tak stwierdziłeś. Napisałeś tak w swoim raporcie. W takim przypadku, jako niepoczytalna, nie mogliby wsadzić mnie do wiezienia. Dobrze o tym wiesz, prawda? Spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem. Naprawdę dopiero teraz zdał sobie z tego sprawę? Nie sądziłam, że jest aż tak tępy. No ale cóż, tylko tak tępy człowiek mógłby chcieć kochać się z moją matką na uboczu, kiedy nikt go do tego nie zmusza. Dlatego jej broni. Może się zakochał, kto wie. Ja nie mam zamiaru dopytywać, bo jest to zwyczajnie obrzydliwe. Boli mnie tylko, że muszę grać głupią. No dobrze, niepoczytalną. Niech myślą, że wszystko co zrobiłam było winą choroby, którą wymyśliłam. Ale nic nigdy nie było przypadkowe. Ten kretyn się domyśla. I to dlatego się mnie boi. Dokładnie. Bał się mnie. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale zawsze sprawiało mi to przyjemność. Miałam nad nim kontrolę, tylko dlatego, że jest tchórzem i boi się małej dziewczynki. Zaczęłam bawić się swoimi długimi, białymi włosami. Fiołkowe. Powinny być fiołkowe. Załatwię to. - Nie chciałam zabijać mamy, Ernie. – szepnęłam. No cóż, skoro to moje ostatnie chwile na wolności, to trochę się pobawię. – Chciałam tylko, żeby mnie kochała. Ale wolała ciebie. - Wiesz, że byłabyś moją trzecią córką, jeśli ożeniłbym się z twoją matką? - powiedział, wciąż na mnie nie patrząc. O Boże, wziął to na poważnie! – Pomógłbym ci. Nie musiałabyś nigdzie teraz jechać. Ale wybrałaś zabić swoją matkę, a tym samym moją i swoją nadzieję na lepsze życie. Spojrzał w dół przez okno, przez które skoczyłam. A przynajmniej wydawało mi się, że to zrobiłam. - Dlaczego wyglądasz teraz, jakbyś chciał się zabić, Ernie? Przecież wciąż możemy być rodziną! Odwrócił się do mnie i uśmiechnął. A potem skoczył przez okno. Cholera. Wziął to wszystko na poważnie! Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa! Zerwałam się na równe nogi i podbiegłam do okna. - Cholera, Ernie. – spojrzałam w dół, na jego ciało, ułożone w dziwny sposób. – Teraz już nie dowiem się, gdzie mieszkasz. A chciałam tylko odwiedzić swoje siostrzyczki. Położyłam się na podłodze pod oknem. Wszyscy policjanci wybiegli na dwór, aby sprawdzić, czy poczciwy Ernie naprawdę się zabił. Przede mną siedział tylko jeden z nich. Młody i przestraszony. Bał się mnie? Przecież jestem najmniej groźną istotką na świecie! Chyba, że dzielny policjant boi się małych dziewczynek. Wyciągnęłam do niego rękę i zamknęłam oczy. Poczułam na ręce coś mokrego. Polizał mnie? Co? - Co jest, kurwa, ty jebany psie? – otworzyłam powoli oczy. – C-co? Siedziałam daleko przed swoim domem, a nogi związane miałam łodygami roślin swojej matki. Przede mną, oczywiście, siedział nikt inny, jak sporych rozmiarów puszysty, biały pies. Zaczęłam się histerycznie śmiać. Mój dom wybuchł. A Ernie nigdy się nie zabił. Wstałam powoli z ziemi, kiedy poczułam przy skroni coś zimnego. Lufa pistoletu. M o j e g o pistoletu. - Nie baw się nie swoimi rzeczami! – warknęłam, odwracając się. Cholera. Znów byłam na podłodze w łazience, ale tym razem nikt mnie nie pilnował. Znudzili się? Pewnie tak. Wstałam, otrzepałam spodnie z kurzu i poszłam do salonu, gdzie zastałam swoją matkę. - Risie? Risie, chodź tutaj, proszę! Przepraszam! Przepraszam za wszystko. Błagam, wybacz mi! – płakała. Moja matka płakała. Otworzyłam szeroko oczy, niezdolna do wykrycia żadnych haczyków. Może jednak mnie kochała. – Podejdź tu, przytul mnie, proszę. Wiesz, co zrobił mi Arnold? Zdradzał mnie z jakąś siksą! - Mamo? Czy ty… czy ty mnie jednak kochasz? - Co? Oczywiście, zawsze cię kochałam! Nie potrafiłam tego okazać, ale zawsze chciałam dla ciebie jak najlepiej. Przytuliłam ją mocniej, kiedy poczułam, że robi się miękka jak kukła. Spojrzałam na jej twarz. Nie miała jej, była zgnieciona. Telewizor. Faktycznie. Dlaczego to zrobiłam? Policjanci wbiegli do pokoju akurat, kiedy próbowałam obudzić mamę. Przytuliła mnie, a te gnoje chciały mi ją zabrać. Nie. - Mamo? Nie pozwól im… Jeden z nich zwymiotował. Nie była aż tak brzydka. Była m o j a. Kolejny mnie uderzył. - Ty chora, pojebana… - Zamknij się. – w drzwiach stał Arnold, patrząc się z wściekłością na policjanta, który mnie uderzył. Przecież mnie nienawidzi! - Ernie! Ona powiedziała, że ją zdradzałeś! Dlaczego? Co się ze mną dzieje? Przecież jej nienawidzę! Potrzebuję… leków. Tak, swoich ukochanych leków. Nawet tego, który okropnie smakuje. Zaczynam wariować. Wszystko mi się pojebało. I to tylko przez tych wszystkich chorych ludzi, którzy lubili oglądać mnie na arenie, kiedy walczę o przetrwanie. Ale ona mnie dopingowała. Dlatego zawsze wygrywałam. Mamo, gdzie jesteś? Leki. Muszę znaleźć leki. Candela. Mapharis. Risset. Cokolwiek. Zanim wszystko zacznie mi się pieprzyć. To nie jest moja wina. Nic z tego nie jest moją winą. Dlaczego to ja muszę przez to przechodzić? Arnold z obstawą odprowadził mnie do mojego pokoju, abym się spakowała. W kącie siedziała moja mama, ale wolałam o tym nie wspominać. Nie chciałam jechać. Krzyczałam, płakałam i groziłam im wszystkim, ale nie na głos. Nie miałam siły się teraz kłócić. Ernie nie pozwolił mi pakować leków, ale akurat były pochowane w mojej bieliźnie, więc nic nie zauważył. Jak mam poradzić sobie bez nich? Kiedyś i tak się skończą, mówiła mi podświadomość. Skończą się i zwariujesz, siedząc sama w ciemnym pokoju. W końcu się zabijesz. Wszyscy o tym wiemy, a ty wiesz o tym najlepiej, ale nie chcesz o tym myśleć, wariatko. - Masz rację. Jestem wariatką. – szepnęłam i zaczęłam chichotać, co sprawiło, że policjanci patrzyli się na mnie ze strachem, podnosząc swoją broń. – Kretyni! Myślicie, że jestem aż tak głupia, żeby rzucać się, kiedy macie w rękach tyle towaru? Rozumiem, za kogo mnie uważacie, ale na Boga, bez przesady! Erwin parsknął, śmiejąc się. - Pakuj te graty i spadamy. Wiesz, że czasami mówisz, jakbyś była normalna. Może sama myślisz o sobie, jako o normalnej? Idiotka. - Mów, co chcesz. To nie j a pieprzyłam się z twoją matką bez żadnego przymusu, więc zamknij się. - Masz piętnaście minut. Westchnęłam. Mam nadzieję, że umrę jak najszybciej. Siedzieliśmy w dużym, białym samochodzie w którym pachniało chemią i lekarstwami. Ręce miałam skute za plecami, ale nie było tak źle. Moje myśli zajmowało to, gdzie trafię. Boże, żebym tylko zdechła. Po prostu zrób coś złego. Zabij pielęgniarkę. Zabij wszystkich współwięźniów. Zrób coś, to sami cię zabiją. Spraw, żeby się bali. - Jasne, rozumiem. – szepnęłam do siebie, aby nikt inny tego nie usłyszał. Odwróciłam się do okna i wpatrywałam w lasy, których wcześniej nie widziałam. - Risie, co ty gadasz? Przecież byłyśmy tu razem, zanim twój tatuś w y j e c h a ł daleko od nas. Nie pamiętasz? O, tutaj. – Moja mama przycisnęła palec do szyby, wskazując na małą polanę w gąszczu, oświetlaną przez lekkie promienie słońca. – Tam stał nasz przenośny grill, na którym twoja ciotka Becky spaliła steki w zeszłym roku. A tutaj leżał koc, ten w kotki, który masz jeszcze z dzieciństwa. - Oh, faktycznie. Dzięki, że mi przypomniałaś. - Pewnie, zawsze do usług. Ale teraz już muszę iść, bo spóźnię się do Allie na bingo. Do zobaczenia na miejscu, co? Odwiedzę cię jeszcze. - Dobra, zgoda. Pa. Patrzyłam się ślepo przed siebie, oglądając budynki i reklamy rozmieszczone coraz dalej od siebie, aż w końcu został tylko las. Odwróciłam się z powrotem i zobaczyłam, że większość policjantów się na mnie patrzy, ale nie zwracałam na nich uwagi. Musiałam się czymś zająć. Spojrzałam na swoje włosy. Oh, faktycznie. Jak zdobędę fioletową farbę w klatce? Obudziłam się, kiedy auto zatrzęsło się na kamieniach. Nie tylko ja ucięłam sobie drzemkę; kilku policjantów również chrapało w najlepsze. Wyjrzałam za okno. Las, las, polana, znowu las. Nuda. Nie dziwię się, że wszyscy zasnęli. Już chciałam się znów położyć, kiedy kątem oka za oknem dostrzegłam czarną bramę. Dużą, zdobioną małymi listkami. Tak, to na pewno tutaj. Z daleka od cywilizacji. - Ośrodek dla wybranych panny Mary – przeczytałam na głos napis na bramie. – Dla wybranych, tak? Kłamstwa. Kilka minut w później kierowca parkował na zadbanym podjeździe, budząc wszystkich policjantów, którzy wynieśli moje walizki i wyprowadzili mnie z samochodu. - No, to ostatnia chwila, kiedy jesteś w kajdankach, przynajmniej na razie. W ośrodku panny Mary macie pełną swobodę. O tym właśnie mówił pan Erwin, kiedy wspominał o luksusowym ośrodku dla ciebie. A potem… On się… On umarł. Zabił się, kiedy skoczył wtedy przez okno. - S-skoczył? - Nie udawaj. Wiesz co się stało. Nie graj głupiej, błagam. - N-nie, ja… Widziałam go. W domu, kiedy się pakowałam, i teraz, w samochodzie… - Pierdolisz. Może masz mnie za takiego kretyna jak reszta z nich, ale jestem mądrzejszy. Nie uda ci się mnie oszukać. - To, że mi nie wierzysz, jest oznaką twojej cholernej głupoty, popaprańcu. Nic nie odpowiedział. To jasne, że nikt ci nie uwierzy, kretynko. Po co jeszcze próbujesz? - Nie mam pojęcia. – szepnęłam, chichocząc. – ale lubię patrzeć na kretynów, którzy uważają, że są mądrzejsi ode mnie. Dobrze wiesz, że nie ma osoby, która ci uwierzy, Są zbyt ograniczeni, aby zaufać czemuś, czego nie znają, a do tego budzi ich przerażenie. - Wiem o tym. Więc przestań. Wprowadzono mnie do dużego pomieszczenia, zapewne holu, który był ładnie urządzony w nowoczesnych stylu. Zupełnie nie przypominało klatki. Uśmiechnęłam się tak szeroko, że myślałam, że zdrętwieje mi twarz. Ernie kazał ci się zabić. Nie zawiedź go, ciesząc się. Nie rób mu tego. Zabił się dla ciebie. Zabił się p r z e z ciebie. Racja. Policjant odwrócił się i wyszedł, zostawiając mnie z uśmiechniętą starsza panią. Na koszulce miała naszyty napis: „''Mary, kierowniczka''” Zabij ją. Nie, nie mogę. Zabij. '' ''Zabij tę starą kurwę, która trzyma tu wszystkich tych ludzi. Zabij. Nie uważasz, że ten chłopak zostawił cię tu samą z jakiegoś powodu? Zagryzłam wargę. Nie mogę. Ale jednak, zamachnęłam się. Nie, pomyłka. Sprawdzali cię. Prawie ją uderzyłam. Cofnij tą rękę. Albo zamkną cię w gorszym miejscu. Cudem powstrzymałam rękę. Staruszka pomyślała pewnie, że nic się nie stało, bo nawet nie drgnęła. O Boże, mam szczęście. Mary poprawiła starannie ułożoną, srebrno-białą grzywkę i wsunęła w nią spinkę, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej. - Witaj, drogie dziecko! Risa Aoi Fujioka, tak? Słyszałam o tobie bardzo wiele! Mam dla ciebie specjalne miejsce. Chodzisz teraz do liceum, prawda? Mamy tutaj wewnętrzną szkołę, dlatego będziesz mieszkać w budynku 13a. Zaprowadze cię. - Słyszała pani o mnie i się mnie nie boi? To rzadkość. - Kochanie, mamy tutaj dużo więcej takich osób jak ty. Czy masz pojęcie, ile lat prowadzę już ten ośrodek? – spojrzała na mnie. – Na początku trochę się przejmowałam, ale potem… Coraz mniej, i mniej. Można powiedzieć, że się przyzwyczaiłam. Pokiwałam tylko głową, a mama złapała mnie za ramię. - Hej, Risie! Zgadnij, kto znów ograł Allie w szachy! Ostatnio spędzamy ze sobą dużo czasu, przepraszam. Chcesz może ze mną posiedzieć? - Pewnie, ale za chwilę. Panna Mary pokazuje mi właśnie mój nowy dom. - Oh, szczęściara! Sama wybierałam to miejsce. Wiesz, kiedy ja tu byłam, panna Mary była dużo młodsza, ale okropnie sympatyczna. – Wskazała na swój język. Zachichotałam. - Teraz ty jesteś dużo sympatyczniejsza, mamo. Zatrzymała się na chwilę, zdziwiona. - To tylko twoja zasługa. Nigdy nie byłam tak szczęśliwa, jak teraz. Ale i tak czasem czuję się samotna, bo ty jesteś tutaj, a ja tam. Trochę głupio tak ciągle do siebie biegać, co? Może dołączysz do mnie? - Pewnie. Już niedługo, mamo. Panna Mary mnie zignorowała, i dobrze. Szłyśmy chwilę jasnymi korytarzami, które były urządzone niezwykle nowocześnie, w bieli i czerni, pomimo charakteru ośrodka i wieku kierowniczki. Doszłyśmy do ciemnych, ciężkich drzwi, które Mary otworzyła jednym z kilkunastu kluczy. Byłyśmy teraz w ciemnym, ogromnym pomieszczeniu. Zupełnie nie wyglądało jak reszta ośrodka. Miało ściany z szarej, prawie czarnej, starej cegły i szarą podłogę. Serce zabiło mi szybciej. Klatka. Klatka. Klatka. Klatka. To wszystko wygląda jak klatka, ale jest większe. - Dlaczego, panno Mary? Odwróciłam się do niej, która wciąż się do mnie uśmiechała. Teraz jednak wiem, że nie był to szczery uśmiech. Cieszyła się, bo wiedziała, jak bardzo nie chciałam tu trafić. - Ponieważ należy ci pomóc, a już moja w tym głowa, żebyś dobrze się tu czuła, nie sądzisz? - Dokładnie, Risie. Słuchaj jej. – Matka stała razem z wysoką blondynką, oparte o ścianę. Patrzyły się w dół szklącymi się oczami. – Mnie się udało, ale nie chcę, żebyś musiała robić to co ja, aby się wydostać. Słuchaj jej. Mam rację, Beth? Blondynka pokiwała głową i wróciła do konta pomieszczenia, ale już mnie nie obchodziła. Moja mama tez tu była? Beth? Bethany, tak. Jej najlepsza przyjaciółka. Wygląda na to, że były tu razem, ale Beth nigdy nie wyglądała na kryminalistkę… Ani, tym bardziej, na chorą psychicznie. Odwróciłam się do panny Mary, aby ją uderzyć, ale już jej nie było. Obok drzwi stały tylko moje walizki, a same drzwi były zamknięte. Co gorsza, nie wyglądało na to, aby łatwo było je otworzyć, ani że ktoś tu wróci. - Nie! Wracaj tu! – krzyknęłam, waląc pięściami w drzwi. Wszyscy siedzący w pomieszczeniu patrzyli się na mnie, ale miałam to gdzieś. Nie może zamknąć mnie w klatce! Nie tym razem, błagam! – Błagam! Proszę, proszę, tylko nie klatka… Proszę, nie! Osunęłam się po drzwiach, wciąż w nie tłukąc. Klatka. Mówiłam. Zdechnę tu. Tak, zdechniesz tu, kretynko. - Hej, przestań. Nikt już tu nie przyjdzie. - usłyszałam głos za mną, kiedy zdrapałam sobie jeden z paznokci do krwi, i zostawiałam ślady na drzwiach, wciąż krzycząc. – Nie rób tego. Proszę. My wszyscy musieliśmy to przeżyć. W niektórych przypadkach było nawet gorzej. Jednej z dziewczyn podali narkotyki, aby się nie rzucała. Wstań. Opierałam się twarzą o drzwi, szlochając. Odwal się. Nie teraz. - Nie. - W takim razie ja tez będę tu siedział tak długo, aż ci się polepszy. Polepszy? Uśmiechnęłam się i zaczęłam śmiać. - Myślisz, że mi się polepszy? Znowu siedzę w klatce! - Nie będzie tak źle. – Wiem, że próbował mnie pocieszyć, ale słychac było, że nie wierzy w to, co mówi. Westchnęłam. - Skoro będziemy tu teraz siedzieć, może powiesz mi, jak do nas trafiłaś? Oczywiście, nie naciskam. – powiedział, siadając obok mnie. – Też mogę ci powiedziec, jeśli chcesz. Spojrzałam na niego. Białe włosy z ciemnymi końcówkami i różnokolorowe oczy. Stara się. Dobrze wiesz, że to nieprawda. Po prostu zakłócałaś mu spokój, więc przyszedł cię uciszyć. - Za morderstwa. No, i oczywiście, choroby psychiczne. To nie jest moja wina, do cholery. Dokończyłam to zdanie szeptem, bo czułam nowe łzy. Spędzę resztę życia w zamknięciu nie ze swojej winy. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, uśmiechnął się. - Co ciekawe, ja też. Matka i ojciec. Kilku starych znajomych w hospicjach. Odebrałem im wszystkim cierpienia, a i tak to ja jestem tym złym. Świat działa zupełnie irracjonalnie, prawda? - Nie wierzę w wieczne ukojenie po śmierci. – szepnęłam, a on na mnie spojrzał. – Myślę, że kiedy umrzesz, wciąż jesteś świadomy. Nie możesz mieć swoich własnych mysli, bo mogłyby być rozrywką. Chodzi o to, że śmierć pozbawia cię wszystkiego, oprócz świadomości. Nigdy się jej nie pozbędziesz, dlatego to straszne. Myślę, że inni tez o tym wiedzą i to dlatego tu jesteśmy. Bo daliśmy tym wszystkim ludziom gorszy rodzaj świadomości, którego nie mogą się pozbyć. Bo zrobiliśmy im… krzywdę. Cierpią, bo zwyczajnie im się nudzi, ale nie potrafią tego nazwać, czy chociaż wykryć. Jesteś uwięziony we własnej głowie. Patrzył się przed siebie z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Przynajmniej dał mi spokój. Nie wiem, czy chcę się tak szybko zabijać. Nie chcę być uwięziona we własnej głowie. Daj mu spokój. Dopiero przyszłaś i już szerzysz swoje poglądy. - Myślę, że masz rację. Nigdy nie patrzyłem na to w ten sposób, ale wydaje mi się, że to, co powiedziałaś, jest bardziej niż prawdopodobne. - Jak długo już tu jesteś? Desperacko próbowałam zmienić temat, co chyba zauważył. Boże, zabiłam matkę. Boże, uwięziłam ją w jej własnej głowie. - Nie tak długo. Dwa lata. – wskazał na dziewczynę siedzącą z koleżankami w jednym z rogów pomieszczenia. Śmiały się i rozmawiały. – Widzisz je? Blondynka ma na imię Amber. Jest tu już cztery lata, jej brat dopiero rok. - Za co? - Nie jestem pewien, czy to ja powinienem ci powiedzieć. Zapytaj ją. Albo chociaz którąś z jej koleżanek. Wychowywały się w jednym m i e j s c u i są tutaj z tego samego powodu. Westchnął, spoglądając na mnie. Wstałam, idąc w kierunku blondynki, ale złapał mnie za nadgarstek. - Myślałem, że zajmie ci to więcej czasu. - Nie. Skoro i tak mam tu skończyć, to nie mam zamiaru udawać nieśmiałej. Poza tym zżera mnie ciekawość, jeśli mam być szczera. Szłam dalej, mijając kolejnych ludzi. Jeden z chłopaków na mnie wpadł, ale wyglądał na takiego, z którym lepiej nie zadzierać, więc chyba pierwszy raz w swoim życiu powstrzymałam się od komentarza. Stanęłam przy ich stoliku i zapytałam gestem, czy mogę się przysiąść. Wszystkie trzy kiwnęły głowami. - Cześć, jestem Amber – zachichotała blondynka – to są Li i Charlotte. A ty? - Risa. Miło was poznać. - Co takiego chorego zrobiłaś, aby do nas dołączyć? – zapytała brunetka, Charlotte, oplatając mi szyję ramionami. - Zabiłam rodziców i kilka innych osób. Niektórych doprowadziłam do samobójstwa. Do tego dochodzą choroby psychiczne, ale nie rozumiem, na jakiej podstawie ci kretyni tak uznali. - My jesteśmy tutaj już od czterech lat. Może oprócz Li, którą przywieźli trzy lata temu. Wcześniej byłyśmy paczką i tak zostało. – Powiedziała Amber, a Charlotte usiadła z powrotem na swoim miejscu. – Opowiedzieć ci o tym, dlaczego tu jesteśmy? Cały czas chichotała, jakby przypomniała sobie jakiś niezwykły żart. Ciekawe, czy ja też tak wyglądam dla innych ludzi. - Kiedy byłyśmy małe bawiłyśmy się razem cały czas. W przedszkolu, zerówce, a pawet w podstawówce. Ale nie w gimnazjum. A wiesz dlaczego? Kiedy zaczęłyśmy drugą klasę, i poszłyśmy na domówkę u jednej z naszych koleżanek, przyjechali do niej dziwni, starsi kolesie. Mówiła, że to jej dziadkowie i wujek, ale wiedziałam, że coś jest nie tak. Dodali nam coś do drinków a rano wywieźli do burdelu. Mimo, że wszyscy nazywali mnie puszczalską, to to był mój pierwszy raz. – Opowiadając, w jej oczach niczego nie było. Pustka. Ciągle jednak chichotała. – Najpierw zrobili to Li, potem mnie a na końcu Charlotte. Zmuszali nas do patrzenia. Było tak przez kilka lat, aż w końcu urządzili coś, co wyjątkowo nam się nie podobało. Prawda, dziewczyny? No więc, kiedy wszystko uzgodnili i już się zaczęło, wykastrowałyśmy ich. Wszystkich. A potem zgwałciłyśmy ich własnymi członkami. Na początku kazałyśmy im patrzeć, ale kiedy się nam znudziło, po prostu pozbawiłyśmy ich oczu i miałyśmy o dwa otwory więcej, więc je wykorzystałyśmy. Wiesz, co jest najgorsze? Że to NAS sąd uznał za winne. NIKT kto przeżył nie był sądzony. To najbardziej mnie uraziło. Nie komentowałam. Sama przecież uwięziłam matkę w dziwny sposób. Jednak było mi szkoda dziewczyn, które mogły zyć normalnie. Uczyć się, studiować, chodzić do pracy. Ale nie. Tylko dlatego, że jakimś skurwysynom zachciało się nowych zabawek. - Dobrze im tak. – szepnęłam. Nie miałam zamiaru wspominać, że mnie stało się prawie to samo. Nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, że do domu dziecka przyszłam z burdelu. Ciekawe, że nawet Ernie nie wiedział. Ale to dobrze. Nie chciałam, żeby ktokolwiek się nade mną litował. Dziwka. Tak, dokładnie. To twoja wina. Tak, jestem nic nie warta. Więc skończ to. Wiem, że powinnam. Muszę to zrobić. Może będę uwięziona w swojej własnej głowie, ale przynajmniej nie będę musiała czuć wszystkiego, co mi zrobili. Pamiętasz, co robili. Wiesz, gdzie. Nie udawaj silnej i skończ to. Tak. Masz rację. Powinnam to skończyć. Chciałam wstać od stolika i pójść po moje walizki, po leki, kiedy Amber złapała mnie za nadgarstek. - Nie myśl, że się zaprzyjaźniłyśmy. Nie mam innych przyjaciółek niż Li i Charlotte, i lepiej, żeby tak zostało. - Nie martw się. Nawet nie pomyślałam o przyjaźni, więc możesz spać spokojnie. Uśmiechnęła się i puściła moją rękę. Wbiła mi paznokcie, ale nie robiło mi to większej różnicy. Odwróciłam się w stronę drzwi, ale nikogo już tam nie było. Szkoda, zapowiadało się ciekawie. Wzięłam ze sobą walizkę, rozglądając się. Postanowiłam przejść się korytarzami, które mnie otaczały, bo nie miałam nic lepszego do roboty. Po prostu szukasz wyjścia. Nie ma go, więc możesz sobie odpuścić. Korytarzy było sporo i chwilę mi zajęło wybranie właściwego. Wiem, że mój pokój jest pod trzynastką. Znajdę go bez żadnego problemu. Przeszłam kawałek, kiedy wpadłam na wysokiego chłopaka o czerwonych włosach. Palił, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby kogokolwiek to obchodziło. Nawet jeśli zwracano mu uwagę, było to bezskuteczne. Szłam dalej, nie zwracając na niego uwagi. - Mi też miło cię poznać. Zatrzymałam się i odwróciłam na pięcie, unosząc brew. - Myślałam, że jesteś zajęty. Poza tym, mama nie ostrzegała cię przed rozmową z obcymi? - Bo jestem zajęty, ale jesteś nowa, więc wypadałoby się przedstawić. – Spojrzał na mnie, wypuszczając trochę dymu. – Tak, ostrzegała mnie, ale to ty powinnaś się obawiać. - Mnie nikt nic nie mówił. A już na pewno nie moja mama. - Dlaczego? Wyrodna matka? Dlatego tu jesteś? - Nie. Po prostu ją zabiłam. Nie wydawał się przejmować tym, co właśnie powiedziałam. Zamiast tego wyrzucił papierosa na podłogę i przygniótł butem. - Wciąż się nie przestawiłaś. - Ani ty. Ale jeśli tak bardzo chcesz, to proszę. Jestem Risa. Nie sądzę, żeby interesowało cię moje nazwisko, prawda? Kiwnął głową. - Ja jestem Kastiel. Zajebiście miło mi cię poznać. – powiedział, przewracając oczami. - Wiem. – powiedziałam, uśmiechając się. Wzięłam do ręki walizkę i szłam dalej korytarzem. W końcu wpadłam na pewien pomysł, więc odwróciłam się w stronę, z której przyszłam. Chłopak wciąż tam stał, trzymając w ręku kolejnego papierosa. - Hej, wiesz, gdzie znajdę trzynastkę? - Idziesz w dobrym kierunku. Trochę ci to zajmie, bo tutaj – kopnął drzwi za sobą – jest sześćdziesiątka. - Nie ważne. Dzięki! Wzruszył ramionami i oparł się z powrotem o ścianę. Ciekawe, czy on też bierze leki. Nie pierdol. Interesujesz się tylko tym, JAKIE leki bierze. Nawet nie myśl o podpierdalaniu ich, bo wyjdę z twojej głowy i osobiście ci przypierdolę. Pewnie. Szłam jeszcze piętnaście minut zanim doszłam do pokoju numer trzydzieści dwa. Nie ukrywam, że byłam zmęczona. BARDZO. Podświadomie wiedziałam, że to dlatego, że jestem leniwa i głupia, a nie dlatego, że pokonałam długą drogę. Pamiętasz te dziewczyny? Ciekawe, czy potrafią się bronić. Możesz to sprawdzić, jeśli chcesz. '' A jeśli nie chcę? ''Chcesz. Nie oszukuj mnie. JA jestem TOBĄ. Prawdziwą, nie tą, którą nieudolnie udajesz. Niczego nie próbuj, bo znam cię. '' - Oh, tu jesteś! Wszędzie cię szukałam! – mama podeszła do mnie i złapała za ramiona, zsuwając z nosa przyciemniane okulary. – Wiesz, jak długo zajęło mi znalezienie ciebie? Byłaś już w swoim pokoju? Wskazałam na obecną w mojej ręce walizkę a mama zachichotała. - Faktycznie, głupie pytanie. Zaprowadzę cię, chcesz? Co prawda ja byłam w zupełnie innym bloku, i w pokoju pod numerem tysiąc trzysta osiemdziesiąt jeden, ale Beth była pod trzynastką, tak jak ty. To ona chciała cię odprowadzić, ale zgłodniała i poszła coś sobie kupić, więc ja tu wpadłam. Cieszysz się? Kiwnęłam głową. ''Nie rozmawiaj z nią. Co? To moja matka! Nie. Po prostu tego nie rób. Wróci tu kiedyś i zrobi ci coś złego. To ta sama osoba, którą zabiłaś. To DLATEGO ją zabiłaś, prawda? Bo chciała cię zniszczyć. Ale wiesz co? Udało jej się. Prawie. Ja zostałam, i wróci tu po mnie. Wróci po CIEBIE, kiedy ja będę słabsza. Nie pozwól jej na to. Mylisz się. Wiesz, że rozmawiasz ze sobą? Jeśli ja się mylę, o ty też. A skoro mamy odmienne zdania i obie się mylimy, to co jest prawdą? - Widziałam cię, jak rozmawiasz z jakimś chłopakiem. Podoba ci się? - Pewnie. Ale podobałby mi się bardziej, gdyby po prostu pozwolił mi podciąć sobie gardło. Wiesz jak jest. - Czyli nie podoba ci się? Szkoda, że jestem dla nich wszystkich taką staruszką. Jeszcze mogłabym sobie trochę… Nie udawaj normalnej, tylko uciekaj. TERAZ. Odwróciłam się i zaczęłam biec. Nie zawsze będę się ciebie słuchać. Ale teraz posłuchałaś i dobrze. Odwróć się. Nie chciałam, ale to zrobiłam. Na środku korytarza, w ciągle powiększającej odległości ode mnie, stała moja mama, z nożem w ręku i niesamowicie zdziwioną miną, która teraz zmieniła się w uśmiech. Mówiłam. Teraz nie tylko musisz pokonać mnie, ale i ją. Musisz zabić ją ponownie. Musisz zabić ponownie swoją własną matkę. Biegłam przed siebie, aż nie zobaczyłam pokoju z numerem piętnaście. Zatrzymałam się gwałtownie i odwróciłam głowę, aby znaleźć trzynastkę. Drzwi znajdowały się po lewej stronie. Drewniane i ciężkie. Wyjęłam z kieszeni klucz i w pośpiechu próbowałam otworzyć drzwi, wciąż patrząc za siebie. Klucz wypadł mi z ręki i uderzył o podłogę, wydając głuchy dźwięk. Wiem, co jeszcze taki wydawało. Ciało twojej matki, kiedy rzuciłaś nim o telewizor. Tak, ale nie tylko. Ernie, kiedy wypadał z okna. Skoczył? Faktycznie. Ale nie o to mi chodziło. Ciało dziewczyny, z którą uciekałaś poprzednim razem. Tej, którą kochałaś. Jedynej, której to przyznałaś. A potem umarła, skacząc przez okno, by tylko być z tobą. Pamiętasz, co wtedy czułaś? Bo ja pamiętam. Nie popełniaj tym razem tych samych błędów. To nie była prośba. Tak, chodziło o nią. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie próbując powstrzymywać łzy. Nie. Ona. Nie tylko dobrałyśmy się idealnie, ale również miałyśmy ten sam kolor włosów. Co czułam? Nie czułam niczego. Pustka. Dotarłam do klatki już tydzień temu – pięć dni – i wciąż nie wyszłam ani na chwilę. Nie jadłam niczego, ale nie byłam głodna. Przez całe te pięć dni siedziałam pod ścianą, drapiąc w nią paznokciami i próbując jakimś cudem zniszczyć kraty w oknie. Na szczęście nikt nie próbował otwierać drzwi. Gdyby się to stało, prawdopodobnie każdego, nie ważne, kto próbował, wciągnęłabym do swojej osobistej klatki i zjadła, uprzednio torturując. Wyobraziłam sobie krew wyciekającą powoli z pustych oczodołów naszej kochanej kierowniczki lub któregoś z członków durnej ochrony. Wyobraziłam sobie, co będą wtedy czuli. Bezradność i strach. Wbijałam paznokcie coraz głębiej pod swoją skórę, zostawiając czerwonę, krwawiące ślady. Chichotałam, widząc oczami wyobraźni ich obumierające ciała schowane w koncie klatki, tak, że kiedy już mnie tu nie będzie, będą bali się do niej wejść. A potem pomyślałam, że pewnie lepiej byłoby je zjeść. Tak na wszelki wypadek. W końcu nie jadłam od kilku dni i… Wstrzymałam ze świstem powietrze, czując przeszywający ból. Jedzenie. Jestem głodna. Bardzo. Odwróciłam głowę, kiedy usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Uśmiechałam się najszerzej, jak potrafiłam, gdy je otwierałam, a jeszcze szerzej, gdy zobaczyłam w nich dziewczynę o białych włosach. Złapałam ją za nadgarstek i wciągnęłam do klatki, zamykając drzwi. - Uh… Hej? Wiesz, przyszłam, żeby zapytać, czy nie jestes głodna. Nie wyszłaś z pokoju od kiedy tu przyjechałaś i trochę się martwiłam, więc… Kiwałam glową, chichocząc. Udawała, że nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że jednak lepiej było mnie tu zostawić. Jednak to dobrze, że przyszłaś, pomyślałam. Inaczej musiałabym zjeść kogoś innego, albo, w najgorszym wypadku, umrzeć z głodu pod tą grubą, kamienną ścianę, w którą drapałam paznokciami. Podeszłam do niej bliżej, a ona cofnęła się i upadła na łóżko. Nie możesz nazywać tego brudnego kamienia łóżkiem, Rine. Mam na imię Rine? Może. Właściwie nigdy nie miałam pewności. Matka nigdy nie zwracała się do mnie po imieniu. Wiem, że brzmi trochę jak ‘Rine’. Tylko tyle. Złapałam ją za nadgarstki i przywiązałam paskiem do łóżka. Niczego nie próbowała, ale widziałam w jej oczach strach, co mi się podobało. Miała ładne oczy. Rozpraszały mnie. To jeden z ładniejszych odcieni złota, jaki widziałam. Szkoda, że muszę się go pozbyć. Złapałam z szafki obok drut i przyłożyłam go do jej prawego oka, odsuwając grzywkę na bok. - N-nie, Risa! – jęknęła, kiedy drut przeszedł przez środek źrenicy. Otworzyłam szerzej oczy, odpinając pasek od łóżka. - Co? - Risa, to… to boli! – Ruszyła głową, wbijając drut jeszcze głębiej, i zaczęła płakać. Skąd zna moje imię? Właściwie, mogła powiedzieć przypadkowe słowo. Nikt przecież nie wie, jak naprawdę mam na imię. Z wyjątkiem mojej matki. - Skąd znasz moje imię? – Zapytałam, schylając się nad jej twarzą. – Skąd je znasz? - Nie… Nie wiem! Po prostu… Pasuje do ciebie. Tak, pasuje! – szepnęła, sięgając ręką do drutu, próbując go wyjąć. Szarpnęła za mocno. Krzyczała, więc musiałam ją uciszyć. Nie pomagało. - Dobrze, przestań! Opatrzę cię, jeśli będziesz cicho. – Powoli odsunęłam poduszkę z zapłakanej twarzy dziewczyny, trzymającej się jedną ręką za pusty oczodół, a drugą za usta. - Dobra dziewczynka. Bardzo boli? Kiwnęła głową, a z jej oka znów popłynęły łzy. Podeszłam do jednego z pudełek, które schowałam pod łóżkiem, i wyciągnęłam bandaże. Jedyna rzecz z apteczki, której nie znaleźli. Kiedy znów odwróciłam się w jej kierunku, siedziała na łóżku bawiąc się włosami, jedną ręką wciąż trzymając za świeżą ranę, płacząc. Wydaje mi się, że próbowała ułożyć grzywkę, tak, aby nikt niczego nie zauważył. Marne szanse. Usiadłam obok niej, obwiązując jej głową bandażem. - Nie mam ci za złe. – powiedziała, trzymając mnie za ramię. – Co robiłaś przez ten tydzień? - Pięć dni. Próbowałam uciec. Spojrzała na mnie i niedowierzaniem i zaczęła chichotać. Śmiała się ze mnie. Zacisnęłam rękę na swojej bluzce, powstrzymując się od uderzenia jej, ale nie wytrzymałam i popchnęłam ją do tyłu, tak, że teraz leżała, a ja przytrzymywałam ją za nadgarstki tuż nad jej głową. - Nie dziwię ci się. Poza tym, ja też. Przez cały czas. Udało by mi się, gdybym miała większą grupę, ale nikt nie był zainteresowany. - Ja chcę. – podniosłam wzrok na jej zdziwioną twarz. – Ja chcę. Nie mogę siedzieć tu dłużej. Kiwnęła głową, wciąż się uśmiechając. - Dzisiaj wieczorem. Nie wiem, czy jest sens, abym wracała do siebie. Ktoś może mnie zauważyć i nabrać podejrzeń. - Chcesz tu zostać? - Pewnie. Wiesz, co chcę zrobić? W nocy ochrona jest wszędzie, ale wieczorem nie. Wtedy jest ich tylko kilku, a czasami wcale. Kretyńsko zrobione, ale tak to działa. Dziś będzie ich dwóch albo trzech. Normalnie gdyby było ich więcej niż dwóch, uznałabym, że wszystko skończy się porażką, ale widziałam co potrafisz. – powiedziała, łapiąc za prawy, pusty oczodół i uśmiechając się. – Mniej-więcej po to przyszłam i cieszę się, że to zrobiłam. Myślę, że może się udać. - Jak masz na imię? Znów zrobiła zdziwioną minę i uniosła głowę, odsuwając dolną część sukienki. Wysoko na udzie miała mały tatuaż. Białą różę. - Ah, tak. Rosalya. Wciąż zapominam. To dlatego, że nigdy nie skupiam się na swoim imieniu. Zawsze mam lepsze rzeczy, którymi mogę się zajmować, niż swoje imię, dlatego zrobiłam to – wskazała na tatuaż. – A jak ty masz na imię? Puściłam ją, siadając na kolanach i zwieszając glowę. Nie mam pojęcia, co powiedzieć. - W takim razie wymyśl sobie imię. Myślisz, że ja urodziłąm się jako Rosalya? Pewnie, że nie. - Wydaje mi się, że już mnie nazwałaś, więc przy tym zostanę. - Więc Risa? Bardzo dobrze. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Dobra, zaraz wracam. Zgaszono już światła, więc pójdę na chwilę do siebie. Wstała, podeszła do drzwi i wyszła, machając mi, a ja ciągle siedziałam na łóżku. Mam imię. Wreszcie je mam. Nie wiem, czy polubiłam tę dziewczynę – swoją niedoszłą ofiarę – z tatuażem na udzie, która nie wydawala się przejmować brakiem oka, ale na razie muszę się z tym pogodzić. Usłyszałam głośne pukanie do drzwi. Stała tam Rosalya z przeciętą wargą i pudełkiem w rękach. - Dzisiaj nic z tego. Jest ich sporo. Jeden siedział w moim pokoju. Chyba musiałam nie domknąć drzwi, ale to nie ma znaczenia. Mam moje pudełko. - Jesteś pewna że jutro nie będzie ich jeszcze więcej? - Nie wiem, ale mamy tylko jedną szansę. Zawsze musimy być gotowe czekając na odpowiedni moment. Nie możemy sztywno nastawiać się na konkretny dzień. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi? Kiwnęłam głową, a ona usiadła na łóżku. - Mogę tu zostać? - Już to ustaliłyśmy. - Tak, ale na noc. Nie chcę wracać. - Dobra, jak chcesz. Co masz w tym pudełku? - Jedzenie. No, może trochę ostrych przedmiotów. - Jak ostrych? Wzruszyła ramionami. - Na pewno wystarczająco ostrych, żeby załatwić ochronę. To wystarczy. Otworzyła pudełko i dała mi kawałek czegoś, co wyglądało jak drożdżówka. - Polubiłam cię. Nawet mimo tego. – wskazała na swoje oko. – Można powiedzieć, że nawet bardzo. Nie mam pojęcia, o czym myślisz, i to mi się podoba. Tak samo jak nie spodziewałam się tego, co zrobiłaś. Tego szukałam i jestem wdzięczna, że to akurat ty. Uśmiechnęłam się. - Poza tym, będziemy spać w jednym łóżku. Możemy więc kwalifikować się jako najlepsze przyjaciółki, prawda? Chciałam zaprzeczyć, ale to jedyna osoba, z którą nie jestem spokrewniona, która mnie zna. Mimo, że nie wiem jeszcze, czy lubię ją, czy nie, to chyba prawda. Jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami.. - Pewnie. Rozmawiałyśmy tak długo, aż zasnęła. Albo przynajmniej wydawało mi się, że to zrobiła. Chyba ją jednak lubiłam. Była… dobra. Ale nie chciała mi powiedzieć, za co musiała tu być. Myślę, że nikt tego nie wiedział. Oprócz niej. Była bardzo podobna do mnie. Prawie zaczęłam żałować tego, co zrobiłam. Nie wiem, jak stało się to, co było dalej. Nie wiem, jak wylądowałam pod nią. Nie wiem, jak się na to zgodziłam. Ale wiem, że mi się to podobało. Cały następny dzień rozmawiałyśmy, a ona podobała mi się coraz bardziej. Nie wiem, czy wciąż była moją najlepszą przyjaciółką, czy kimś więcej. Ale podobał mi się sposób, w który mówi. Podobały mi się jej oczy i uśmiech. Podobał mi się też jej głos i włosy, mimo, że miałyśmy je takiego samego koloru, jej były bardziej interesujące. Chyba jednak ją polubiłam. Pamiętam, że wieczorem przeszła się jeszcze, aby wszystko sprawdzić, a ja szykowałam broń. Powiedziała, że wszędzie jest czysto, a potem mnie pocałowała. To też mi się podobało. Ale jednak, pomyliła się. Tym razem było ich o wiele więcej, niż na korytarzu, którym szłyśmy wcześniej. Tamtych trzech załatwiłyśmy bez problemu, ale nie miałyśmy szans z piętnastką. Pamiętam, że się bała. Znałam ją niecałe dwa dni, do cholery, wydłubałam jej oko – a jednak ich bała się bardziej, niż wtedy mnie. Myślę, że zupełnie opuściła ją wiara. Myślała, że umrze. Uciekałyśmy różnymi korytarzami, których nigdy wcześniej nie widziałyśmy, i myślę, że to dlatego zupełnie straciłyśmy nadzieję. Zgubiłyśmy się. Szkoda, że wcześniej o tym nie pomyślałyśmy. Zamknęłyśmy się w biurze jednego z głównych kierowników, w którym było duże okno. Pamiętam, że kazała mi skoczyć przed nią. Płakała. Pewnie, że nie chciałam. Próbowałam zmusić ją do zmiany zdania, ale byli coraz bliżej. Trzymała mnie za rękę tak długo, aż puściłam ramy okna i spadłam. Odsunęłam się w krzaki, robiąc miejsce dla niej. Skręciłam kostkę i poraniłam twarz, ale nie zwracałam na to uwagi. Słyszałam, że dostali się do pokoju. Słyszałam, że krzyknęła. Usłyszałam swoje imię. Wciąż próbowała się wydostać. Jeden z nich nawet wypadł przez okno. Nie przeżył. Jego twarz wylądowała tuż przy mojej. Zasłoniłam usta rękami, ale i tak krzyknęłam. Krzyczałam i płakałam, bo nie wiedziałam, co się dzieje. Bezradność. Chciałam, żeby to oni czuli ją, kiedy będę ich torturować, ale role się odwróciły. Spojrzałam w górę i zobaczyłam Rosę siedzącą na brzegu parapetu, z nogami wiszącymi w powietrzu. Uda się. Wydaje mi się, że wtedy zaczęła chichotać, a ja razem z nią. Skoczyła. Ale jeden z ludzi, którzy byli w środku, wycelował w jej głowę. Trafił prosto w pusty oczodół. Widziałam na jej twarzy zdziwienie, kiedy jęknęła, upadając. Kiedy uderzała o ziemię, brzmiała jak kartony ze starymi książkami. Ochroniarze biegli już w naszą stronę, więc wciągnęłam ją w krzaki obok mnie. - R-Rosa? Hej, słyszysz? – Szeptałam, głaszcząc ją po policzku. – Spadł ci bandaż. Chcesz, żebym go poprawiła? Nie odpowiadała, więc zaczęłam nią potrząsać. - H-hej, obudź się! Idą tu, musimy… musimy biec. Musimy uciekać, chodź ze mną! – Nie płakałam. Nie docierało do mnie, że może już nigdy nie wstać. Miała pobiec ze mną, to tylko kolejny punkt planu, którego muszę dopilnować. – Rosa, proszę. Wstawaj, do cholery. Ja… Kocham cię. Nie wiem tylko, w jaki sposób. Powiedz mi. Zobaczyłam światła latarek. - Nie mogę tu z tobą zostać. Oni… Nie chcę cię zostawiać, ale zrozum, proszę. – Pocałowałam ją w czoło, poprawiając bandaż. – Kiedy wstaniesz, znajdź mnie. Nie wiem w jaki sposób, ale zrób to. Ułożyłam jej głowę na ziemi, podnosząc się. Nikt mnie nie zauważył, mimo że byli bardzo blisko, więc zaczęłam biec. Pamiętam, że przez całą drogę myślałam o niej. O tym, że dzięki niej mam imię. Ale nie było mi smutno. Nie wiem, co tak naprawdę czułam. Wiedziałam, że w końcu znudzi jej się leżenie w krzakach z trupem ochroniarza i wstanie. Myślę, że tym, co naprawdę czułam, biegnąc w stronę swojego domu, było ZNIECIERPLIWIENIE. I nikt, nawet ja sama, nie wmówię sobie, że wciąż go nie czuję. Podniosłam klucze z podłogi. Ona pewnie załamałaby się, gdyby zobaczyła, że nasze starania poszły na marne. To i tak było do przewidzenia; jestem beznadziejna. Gdyby nie przyszła wtedy do mojej klatki, siedziałabym tam do dziś. Chyba, że wcześniej zdechłabym z głodu drapiąc w ściany pozbawionymi paznokci palcami. To nie tak, że już mi przeszło. Cały czas na nią czekałam, ale kiedyś musiałam uświadomić sobie, że już do mnie nie przyjdzie. Musiałam pogodzić się z faktem, że tym razem nikt mnie nie uratuje. Szkoda, że ktoś w ogóle musiał mnie ratować. Otworzyłam drzwi i weszłam do pomieszczenia. Niski sufit, brązowe ściany, szerokie na całą ścianę, wąskie okno przy samym suficie, łóżko, lampka. Jeden z kątów pokoju odgrodzony był drewnianym parawanem, a za nim stała wąska kabina prysznicowa, ręcznik i sedes. Odwróciłam się po walizkę, kiedy do drzwi, pod którymi siedziałam, ktoś zapukał. Otworzyłam drzwi. - Um, hej? Nie jesteś może trochę głodna? – zapytała wysoka dziewczyna o białych włosach, z bandażem na oku. – Nie wyszłaś stąd od tygodnia, dlatego przyszłam cię zapytać. Wszystko w porządku? Oh. To tylko ona. - Nie, wszystko dobrze. Chcesz zostać? Rozejrzała się po pokoju i uśmiechnęła się. - Tym razem podziękuję. Nie mam dzisiaj czasu. Obiecałam mojej najlepszej przyjaciółce że wpadnę. Strasznie ją polubiłam. Zobaczyłam błysk w jej oku i wzdrygnęłam się. - Dobra, jak chcesz. Nie rób niczego głupiego, dobra? – łzy leciały po moich policzkach, ściekając na podłogę. – Jak ona ma na imię? - Nie wiem, czy ją znasz, ale chyba mogę ci powiedzieć – szepnęła, zbliżając się do mnie, wycierając moje łzy rekawem. Pomyślałam, że kiedyś pewnie zrobiłaby to ustami, i zaczęłam płakać jeszcze bardziej. – Ma na imię Risa. Sama tak ją nazwałam. - C-co? Ale ja… Ktoś na zewnątrz zaczął krzyczeć, więc musiałam się odwrócić. To była moja matka. Krzyczała na mnie, bo prawie spaliłam jej włosy prostownicą. Mówiła, że to bardzo ważny klient i przeze mnie może go stracić, a potem złapała mnie za włosy i zamknęła w schowku na szczotki. Zimno. Zawsze jest mi zimno, kiedy mnie tu zamyka. Zawsze marznę. Dobrze, że już za dziesięć lat będę pełnoletnia i się wyprowadzę. Nie wiem jeszcze, czy na pewno to zrobię. Będę tęsknić za mamą. Co prawda czasem zamyka mnie w schowku na szczotki, ale potem piecze pyszne ciasto. Poza tym, mama ładnie pachnie. Myślę, że chcę być jak ona. Szkoda, że nie chce powiedzieć mi, z czego piecze ciasto. Tym razem drzwi się nie domknęły, co też było moją zasługą. Wcześniej wsunęłam pod nie patyk. Nie lubię, kiedy mama zamyka drzwi na klucz, bo wtedy nie mogę oddychać i zasypiam. Śpię bardzo długo, a mama się denerwuje i płacze. Ale nigdy nie przeprasza. Mimo, że drzwi nie były zamknięte, ciężej było mi oddychać. Musiałam wyjść. Popchnęłam drzwi. Wybiegłam z pokoju niosąc w rękach broń i kierując się w stronę łazienki. Cholerni policjanci. Minęłam pokój, w którym przed chwilą zmiażdżyłam głowę swojej matce i zamknęłam drzwi w łazience, siadając pod nimi. Oparłam głowę na zgiętych kolanach i patrzyłam za okno. Jeśli skoczysz, nie będziesz musiała uciekać. Czy nie tego zawsze chciałaś? Czy nie tego chciałaś dla Rozalii? Podniosłam się z podłogi i usiadłam na parapecie, czekając na policjantów. No już, Ernie. Pospiesz się, chcę się tylko pożegnać. Pięciu policjantów razem z Arnoldem wbiegło do łazienki, mierząc we mnie. Uśmiechnęłam się. - Cześć. Czekałam na ciebie, Ernie. Chciałam się pożegnać. Spojrzał na mnie z niedowierzaniem, kiedy pomachałam mu ostatni raz. - Do zobaczenia. Nie wiem, czy w tym życiu, ale jeszcze się spotkamy. Widziałam, że chciał złapać mnie za rękę, ale był zbyt wolny. Skoczyłam. ---- Hej! Nie wiem, czy zauważyliście, ale jednak zmieniam „Rosalyę” na „Rozalię” bo jednak pomyliłam się i to w ten sposób będzie mi ZDECYDOWANIE łatwiej :D Przepraszam za tak ‘chory’ rozdział, ale poczułam, że Risa robi się zbyt ‘normalna’ więc musiałam to zmienić XD Mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewacie :/ PS. Przestałam pisać Angel. Dziękuję Yavannie White za przypomnienie o zmianie statusu i pozdrawiam :* Nie uciekniesz przed nią. Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, prawda? Beze mnie nie dasz rady. Próbujesz się mnie wyprzeć, mówiąc że jesteś normalna. Może byłabyś, ale musiałabym zniknąć. A na to, jak widzisz, jest już za późno. Zrozum to i zaakceptuj mnie, bo próbuję ci pomóc. Nigdy nie zaakceptuję czegoś, co nie pozwoliło mi na normalne życie. Na normalne życie z całą swoją rodziną. Uważasz, że to przeze mnie? Nie. To właśnie przez twoją ukochaną, piękną rodzinkę. Nakryłaś ojca z kochanką i zabiłaś go, mimo że mnie u ciebie nie było. To samo z kochanką i kilkoma innymi osobami, które wykończyłaś sama. Pomyślałam po prostu że u ciebie będzie mi lepiej, więc jestem. Nie wyrzucisz mnie. Jesteś zbyt głupia, aby to zrobić. Dlatego czuję się bezpiecznie. - Risa? Risie, kochanie, o co ci chodzi? Nie zabijesz jej teraz. Nie ma szans. Jest przygotowana. Ale nie graj głupiej, bo coś zauważy. Po prostu zamknij się i połóż na ziemi. Teraz. Nie uważasz, że powinnam dać Ci jakoś na imię? Abigail, może być? Pewnie, jak chcesz. To tobie ma być wygodnie. Niżej głowa. Płasko. Jeszcze niżej. '' ''Głupia, chcesz żeby cię zobaczyła? '' Szkoda, że jesteś tylko ładną buźką. Muszę robić wszystko za ciebie. Niedługo będziesz już zbyteczna, a wtedy się ciebie pozbędę. Potrzebuję ładnej buźki. Mówię ci to tylko dlatego, że mam do ciebie szacunek i chcę, abyś się przygotowała. Pamiętaj tylko, że musisz to robić tak, abym o niczym nie wiedziała. Inaczej ci się nie uda, przecież siedzę u ciebie.'' '' Nie chcę się ciebie pozbywać. To nie ty pozbędziesz się mnie, tylko ja ciebie. Widziałam Rozalię. Znalazłam ją u ciebie. Szkoda że nie zauważyłaś wtedy jednej rzeczy. Szkoda, że się tak naćpałaś. Lekarstwa to nie cukierki. Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? To wszystko przez nie. Powinnaś zostawić je w spokoju. Abby, ty cholerna, pewna siebie nudziaro. Pewnie, że wiem. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Poza tym, nie będę słuchać twoich rad. Leki mi pomagają. To ty chcesz się mnie pozbyć, zapomniałaś? Głowa niżej. Chcę, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Póki jesteś mi potrzebna, lepiej mnie słuchaj. Nawet jeśli spróbujesz stawiać mi opór, po prostu cię ukażę. Lub, jeśli będzie trzeba, powstrzymam cię. Umiem to zrobić. Czasem nie starcza mi na to energii, ale to nie ważne. Myślisz, że ona cię kochała? Moja matka? W życiu. Nie, nie ona. Rozalia. Pamiętasz, co brałyście? Wcale nie chciała, aby ci się udało. Wykorzystała cię. Szkoda, że nie chcesz tego zaakceptować. Podnieś się. Poszła sobie. Szuka cię dalej. Jest prawie tak głupia jak ty. To znaczy, że mogę wyjść? Mogę wyjść na ten duży plac? Pozwól mi, proszę! Jak chcesz. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie i wyszłam z pokoju, wybiegając pierwszym lepszym korytarzem z małym, ciasnym wyjściem, aż do pokoju, którego szukałam. Ha! Wcale nie zajęło mi to dużo czasu! Usiadłam na podłodze w kącie i obserwowałam. Nie wiem, dlaczego. Miałam ochotę iść na środek i krzyczeć, płakać i piszczeć, a zamiast tego siedziałam w ciszy, nerwowo wciskają paznokcie głębiej pod swoją skórę. Pomyślałam, że to może przez nią. Że to przez Abigail. Mówiła, że może to zrobić, a ja jej nie wierzyłam. Może faktycznie jest taka mądra. Może nawet mądrzejsza ode mnie. Obróciłam głowę powoli w przeciwną stronę, widząc gromadzący się wciąż tłum ludzi. Wstałam z podłogi. Nie. Wracaj. Wracaj do pokoju. Nie chcesz tam iść. Nie pójdziesz tam. Nie pozwolę ci. Czułam opór. Jest silna. Ale ja jestem silniejsza. Przynajmniej teraz. Bolało. Chciałam pójść, ale nie mogłam. Dobrze. W takim razie cię puszczę, kretynko. '' Tylko nie miej do mnie pretensji. Idę sobie. Nie będzie mnie, rozumiesz? Radź sobie sama. Nagle poczułam się o wiele lżejsza. Abby mnie puściła. Na pewno jeszcze wróci, prawda? Nie wiem, czy poradzę sobie bez Abigail. Jestem głupia, głupia, głupia! Szłam jednak powoli przed siebie, przedzierając się przed coraz więcej obcych osób. Co dziwne, nie wydawały się tym przejmować. Wręcz przeciwnie. Cholera. Abby. Myślę, że teraz kazałabyś mi zrobić coś, na co nawet bym nie wpadła. Mam rację? Odepchnęłam na bok ostatnia osobę na mojej drodze i zatrzymałam się wpół kroku. Automatycznie rozszerzyłam oczy, które napełniły się łzami. Jedna z nich powoli spłynęła po moim policzku na podłogę, i wydawało mi się, że usłyszałam, gdy w nią uderza. Nie może cię tu być. Sprawdzałam. Robiłam wszystko. Nie ma cię tutaj, prawda? - Rozalio, nie ma cię tutaj. Nie może cię tu być. – Podniosła wzrok znad powierzchni stołu, patrząc na mnie, jakby nigdy w życiu mnie nie widziała. Kolejna fala zimna spłynęła po moim kręgosłupie. To ona. To to samo, złote spojrzenie, które zapamiętałam. – Nie żyjesz. Spojrzała na mnie dziwnie i odsunęła grzywkę. Oh. To nie ona. Rozalia nie miała oka. Od autora Witajcie! Tu znowu ja, tym razem z horrorem, którego pierwszą część napisałam, kiedy w domu nie miałam internetu (przez pięć dni, to jest dopiero horror) i mam ogromną nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba. Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "Insane One" by Chavelle? Tak Nie ''' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Horror Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Dramat Kategoria:Dramat obyczajowo-psychologiczny Kategoria:Kryminał Kategoria:Yuri Kategoria:+18 Kategoria:Rozalia Kategoria:W toku